Tale of Rorrsen the First
Rorrsen the First is a mythical figure in Uvar religion, who is said to have created all humans in his image. While there are several variations of the story and some today argue on whether it at all took place, it is the story preached to the young and curious even today. The Tale As per the story, Rorrsen in a sudden morning awoke in a forest (assumably somewhere in the kingdom of Welscond or Valschent), bare, hungry, and alone. Rorrsen searched the woods for what became days, but he could not find one like himself. Rorrsen saw as flocks of birds flew past him, packs of hares, even wolves in a distance unreachable by hand. One morning, Rorrsen was awakened by a fox who spoke to him in a tongue he had not known he wielded. "You have not been here before.", coldly nodded the animal. Rorrsen widened his eyes. "What are you?" "I am like you. I was once new, too. Where are your own?" "There are none like me, creature! I searched and I searched, but I found no one like me!" "You have not seen it yet. You must see it. Come.", beckoned the animal, as it began to waddle away. Rorrsel followed inquisitively, eager to find one of his own. Time passed, the sun fell and rose more times than could be counted, until its coming no longer heralded warmth. Ice had by now engulfed the land, and the journey had become more perilous than ever. Luckily, it was at its end. The pair had reached what seemed to be an endless lake. Albeit, frozen. The sly fox was the first to approach it. "Do you see?" Rorrsel carefully approached, blinking at the top frozen layer of the lake. He was amazed. In the frozen water he saw what all saw - another like him! "Creature, thank you! But I cannot reach him, he is trapped underneath! Help me!", cried out Rorrsel. "No. Not now. You must wait. Wait many nights until the water is warm again. Then he will get out." With that, the fox ran into a flock of bushes and left forever. Rorrsel was saddened and angry. He could not wait so long to have a friend of his own. One morning, he decided to walk further into the lake. Everywhere he stepped, there was one of his own underneath him. Rorrsel had grown happy, yet maddened. Hundreds of his own were beneath his feet, waiting to be released, and he could do nothing. He tried to grab the hands of those beneath them, and they did the same, yet the prison could not be broken. Anger set in, and Rorrsel began to strike the ice with his cold fists. He saw it began to crack. Wherever Rorrsen saw his reflection in the lake, he would start to strike the ice beneath to help the brother below, who was doing the same. Eventually, the ice across the entire lake had become battered and weakened. In the thousands of pieces and chunks the cracks had formed, Rorrsen saw his brethren, preparing to strike the ice for the last time, just as he was. The final blow was struck, as the ice shattered into thousands of pieces, freeing all those trapped beneath. Those now free shared the common hatred for their shackles and their common love for their savior, Rorrsen. The humans walked the earth, spread, and created their homes all across the land.